eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5024 (27 February 2015)
Synopsis A shocked Sharon stands at the door in front of Kristopher. Linda appears at the door and Sharon explains – she’s too late to meet her mum. Now inside the house, Sharon points out Kristopher as her half-brother; she’s reluctant to speak to him. Before the pair leave, Sharon signs the condolence book. After they depart, Kristopher reads Sharon’s message and is struck by a flicker of recognition. Over a coffee, Sharon fills Linda in on when she and Carole met before – they both realised they had their own lives and agreed to leave it at that. Sharon admits to Linda how alone she feels without Phil, but Linda convinces her that she’s the one holding the Mitchells together. The pair resolve that they are going to remind their families that they’re stronger when they stick together. Jay walks in on Ben and Abi making spaghetti bolognaise – Abi wants to show Sharon how much she appreciates her taking her in. When Jay is left alone with Abi he questions what she’s doing with Ben; he’s gay. Later, Sharon, Abi, Jay and Ben sit down to eat the dinner – it’s been ruined by too much chilli and bickering breaks out. Sharon firmly tells the trio that they’re all going to the Vic for Linda’s engagement party and feels victorious when she manages to persuade them. On the way to the Vic, Sharon apologises to Abi for snapping at her earlier. As the pair head into the pub, Kristopher watches on from his car, unseen. Abi’s unimpressed when Lola shows up and suggests Jay only invited Lola to get back at her. This riles Jay who snaps that Ben tried to kiss him last week – but quickly feels guilty and backtracks. A stroppy Lola leaves the pub and Jay follows. Lola questions why Jay asked her here tonight - Jay admits it’s because he likes her and goes to kiss her but she rejects him, telling him she doesn’t feel that way. Kristopher comes into the Vic and Sharon suggests going back to hers to talk. Kristopher tells Sharon that he knew Carole had been writing to her. Before he leaves, Kristopher hands Sharon a box, left for her by Carole. Abi arrives back from the Vic to see Sharon going through the box– she explains to Abi that it contains letters from her dad to her mum – her dad is trying to find her. In the kitchen, Nancy admits to Mick that she has told Linda what happened in the barrel store with Dean. Elaine questions Mick over whether something’s happened – why has Linda disappeared? Mick plays it down, claiming she’s probably shopping. Shirley arrives, and Elaine makes a catty remark. Linda arrives back at the Vic and tells Mick and Nancy that she needs a word with them upstairs. Linda tells Nancy and Mick that she spoke to Dean on the phone. Linda explains that she hung up as soon as she heard his voice, but it was definitely him. Nancy is beyond relived, but Mick watches on, not fully convinced. When Mick and Linda are alone, Linda admits that she lied, but insists Nancy doesn’t need to know that. Back downstairs, Mick calls Linda up onto stage and explains that Elaine has agreed to sing a song for them. Elaine sings ‘The first time ever I saw your face’. Linda is thrilled and even Shirley hands Elaine a glass of wine afterwards. Mick corners Shirley and thanks her for keeping her claws in. With the party in full swing, a police offer enters and asks to speak to Shirley. When Shirley questions why, the police officer tells her it’s about Dean... In hospital, Kim is cagey when Denise asks whether she’s heard back from Vincent yet. Kim claims that she left him a message, but he never got back to her. Once the pair are alone, Denise questions Kim further. Kim tries to give the brush off but Denise is adamant – he should be here. When Denise keeps digging, Kim snaps and states that Vincent doesn’t exist – she made him up. Kim admits that Pearl was the result of a one night stand, on a cruise. Denise reassures Kim that she didn’t have to lie. Later, Kim is thrilled when the nurse informs her that Pearl is doing well. Kim sends a picture message of Pearl with the words ‘Hi Daddy. Love from your little baby Pearl. X’ and sends it to Vincent. In the Vic, Patrick tells Stan and Denise that he’s going to work harder to get better – he wants to be around for Pearl. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes